


Draw the Watcher's Eye

by Acts_of_Tekla



Category: Norse Mythology, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing the attention of the goddess of death rarely leads to happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw the Watcher's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the not-entirely-unserious fan theory that Wallander being happy would somehow trigger Ragnarok, and by my own theory that the universe loves to see him suffer, which is why he survives the crazy situations he constantly finds himself in.
> 
> A belated thanks to Laughing Cat for the beta :)

She watches him from the shadows, from the trees, from the wind that sighs mournfully as it brushes his cheek. She watches him from the folds of curtains, from the curling fog, from the eyes of a murder of crows. She watches him throw himself heedlessly into danger, over and over, sacrificing himself for others without a thought, never willing to let someone else die but always willing to die himself.

She twists fate and saves him every time.

He has been living on borrowed time for decades, and the veil of death clings to him more each day, but he refuses to succumb even as he cannot shake free of it. He is so fascinatingly stubborn, and she wonders how long he will fight.

She will save him until he no longer refuses to give in.


End file.
